Strong Heart, Weak Body
by ChibiCreep
Summary: Since she's fifteen, Kyosuke lives with Haru, her best friend. They still live together, ten years later, and she just got a new job, with all her childhood friends. But it appears more difficult than expected... Rin Matsuoka doesn't react very well at her arrival, but slowly, they both manage to be friends...right after almost killing her.


« I'm gonna be late! » She ran down the stairs of her building apartment, passing a hand in her messy hair. She looked around her to see how she could get at work fast and remembered she missed the bus. « Shit, shit shit. » Her first day and she was already going to be late. She saw the black motorcycle. She had totally forgotten about it. She grabbed her helmet and put it on rapidly, happy that she thought about not wearing a skirt to go to work. She left as soon as she was able, slaloming dangerously between the cars. But as a respectable driver, she tried not to be too reckless. Her last wish was to get a malady break as she started to work because she had an accident. She almost skipped the tall building, absorbed in her thinking, but she made it to the parking. Luckily, she was able to park her motorcycle somewhere and she entered the building running. She went to the restroom to put on her skirt, perfectly folded in her bag, and got out to go to the level 20. She calmed herself as the elevator got up, listing to that little music that annoyed her so much. God, why did they had to put something like that? They couldn't put rock or metal instead?  
She got dragged away of her thoughts when the doors opened, and she nearly bumped in the man in front of them. In fact, she called on the floor without even bumping in him. « Sorry. » She looked up to see the man's face and smiled when she recognized him. « It's you, Haru. Thought you'd be someone important. » « That's mean, Kyo-chan! He is important! » The person who talked wasn't Haru, but a guy with blond hair that had an amused smile glued to his face. She didn't saw him because he was hiding behind Haru. « I know he is, that's not what I meant, Nagisa. » His smile didn't fade, it just grew bigger, and the blond took her hand to drag her in the place. Her eyes widened. There was six offices, one bigger than the others and one that was empty of… decoration, or something like that. Nagisa pulled her in the bigger one, still holding her hand, and they were both followed by Haru. Another man was in that office, and he looked kind and caring. « Good morning, Kyo. Glad you finally made it. » « I'm glad too, Mako. » Makoto was smiling at her, totally comfortable with all of them, since they were all childhood friends. « First day working here, huh? We'll let you take it easy to start, but you'll soon have to work as hard as the others. » « I know that very well. Since we're kids we all work as hard as each other, right guys? » Nagisa nodded, and he didn't seem to want to let go of her hand. « And you complete us, Kyo-chan! We all have girl's name, and you have a boy's one! It's FAITH! » They all laughed, and Haru even smiled. Then Makoto let her start.  
« There's your office! » Nagisa was pointing the empty one while Haru was posing a box in it. He already had bring some of her stuff before she arrived. She sat at the chair and immediately started to work. She didn't really had to do anything, but she looked over some of her stuff. She decided to start tomorrow, where she'd be more prepared. She sighed as she remembered what she told herself last night. She did actually told herself she'd be all ready and prepared (and not late) but instead, she passed the entire night playing video games. She was so tired she was afraid she might fall asleep, but she slapped her cheeks a little. « No, that won't happen. » After she passed the whole morning looking through her work, lunch break came, too fast, she thought. All was just too fast. It was Haru that made her realize it was break. « You really want to… skip a meal? I thought you'd stop at least for lunch. » « What? Lunch? It isn't… » She stopped when she saw the clock. « Already lunch time? » He smiled faintly and she followed him in a place on the same level, but that was bigger than her office, Nagisa was talking cheerfully to someone, and that someone was Rei. He saluted her and quickly got back to Nagisa. Haru sat between Makoto and a red-haired guy. Rin.  
She gulped when she saw the last seat was beside him, but she wasn't afraid. She just didn't want shit to happen. She sat, ignoring the weird look he gave her, and looked Haru, amused. « I knew you were the one that took the mackerel. » He didn't respond but Makoto did smiled as the saw Haru's lunch. Just mackerel and a juice. « You won't stay healthy with only that, Haru-sempai! » Said Rei, lifting his glasses. « You won't be able to continue working hard! » « But that's what I eat everyday. » « That's even worst! » As Rei lectured Haru, Kyo continued eating, happy to see her friends as energetic at work as they were outside. She quickly finished eating to go back to work.  
Her first job was to write a big report, and she wanted to have time to play, once out of work. She was alone for a moment, but was soon joined by Rin, which had his office just in front of hers. He stared at her until she finally looked him. « What do you want? » She asked with indifference. « Don't think just because you're a newbie and a girl we'll let go off easy. 'Cause it won't happen. » She glared at him silently than smiled. « I didn't expect you to. » She got back to work without spending any more time on this stupid thing. But he didn't let her go. « Do you think I'm dumb? Because you act like it. » Another pause. « You are dumb. » « What? What the hell is that for? » « Well, if you ask me if I think you're dumb, it must be because you are. » He stared at her, anger in his eyes, and abandoned to fight her. He had seen the indifferent look in her strange purple eyes and decided not to bother her anymore. He just wanted to see how she would response him. He wasn't really satisfied with it, more annoyed, but he didn't disliked it. Her first day of working there quickly ended.  
She left at six o'clock with Haru, talking calmly about what they would eat. They met Rin at the entrance hall of the building. « See ya' tomorrow, Rin. » He almost ignored her but he remarked she was leaving with Haru and they were tailing about… What they would do back home! « Hey, you guys live together? » They both looked him like it was the more obvious thing ever. « Well, yeah. » Rin didn't knew how to react at first. « B-but… does that mean you're… a couple? » « Hell no! » Kyo looked at him a bit amused. Haru explained. « We're best friends since we're little and she's my adoptive sister. But since we're friends, we decided to live together until we get able to have a house and a family on our own. » Rin was still confused. « Why's she your adoptive sister? She wasn't before, right? » Her smile didn't faint, but her look hardened. « My parents died ten years ago and his parent were my legal tutors. » Rin lowered his head. « I'm sorry. I didn't knew. » « Who cares? That's not important anymore. They're happy where they are now, so just forget it. » She left on this dark note.

« Haruuuu! Where's the salt? I can't find it! » She passed her head through his room and saw him reading. « So? Where's it? » « I don't know. Maybe on the table. » She left, mumbling she already looked on the table and opened the fridge, highly doubting about it being there. « You must be kidding… » The salt really was there, between the milk and the supply of mackerel they had. « Must've been him who putted it there. » After some time, she called her friend again, without any response. She went to his room, but he wasn't there, so she went to the bathroom. It wasn't locked, so she entered easily. The bath was full of hot water and Haru was in it. Neither Kyo or Haru looked embarrassed, he just continued to look at the ceiling as she looked at him. « The diner's ready. We're having pastas… and I add some mackerel in your plate. » She went back to the kitchen and started eating without him. He sooner joined her, still wet, but he didn't seemed to care. Someone knocked at the door. « Get in! » Screamed Kyo, but the person didn't wait for her to say it.  
Nagisa entered the room, followed by Rei that was transporting packages. « Heyaaa! We were just passing by so we thought we'd give you some of the pastries we bought! » « You bought them, Nagisa-sempai! And you were the one to decide to come here! » « Well that's the same thing! » Kyo smiled. « Alright, put them on the coffee table, we finish our meal and we'll attack those pastries! » She took her last bite of pasta and hurry at the side of Nagisa, that was already installed in their living room. She opened the nearest package and rated rapidly the little chocolate cake she found in it. « Isn't here any mackerel cake? » She sighed and looked at Haru, desperate. « Really? You can't have mackerel in everything, you know? » He looked a bit sad, but immediately forgot when he saw a strawberry cake. She went into her own thoughts, thinking about how she'd evolve in there. She didn't had any trouble with Mako, Haru or Nagisa, Rei was a bit annoying, but still charming, but the one posing a real problem was… Rin. He seemed reticent to work with her, and she couldn't understand why. Has she done anything bad? She didn't think so. Anyway, she'd have to clear things with him, or they would both have a really hard time while working.

He was really troubled. He wasn't able to think of anything else but her. All of her was annoying him. Her insolence, her look, her determination, her smile, her beautiful eyes, her… Shit. What was he thinking about? He tried to forget about it by playing a little. Playing with other girls, of course. He was already at the bar, alcohol in his hand, surrounded by pretty girl. The other guys knew about his… bad habit of going into bars. And flirting with girls. And maybe guys, sometimes. But hey, who cared? He shook his head, rapidly thinking of something else.

« Hey! Where the fuck is your report? » Kyo lift her head, looking at Rin strangely. « What do you mean? » « Your report. It isn't here. Where the fuck is it? » « Well, I dunno, I give it yesterday morning! » He mumbled and to back to his work, but after a few minutes, he attacked again. « It isn't here! » Annoyed, she got up to look by herself. After a few minutes searching, she scratched her head. « I swear I give it! Why isn't it here? » She looked in her office everywhere. In her desk, under her desk, under the chair, in her papers, and she even went to check in the fridge! « Hey, if you haven't done it, just say it, don't try to do as if you did it. » She looked at him angrily. « I did it! And I gave it! » He only made a little « Tsk » Before getting back to work. As for her, she continued searching. Her second week working there, and she already lost an important report that took her forever to make! She wondered for a moment if Rin didn't just took it and hide it for her to be in trouble. He was a bit trouble-maker, but not that much, he couldn't have done something that mean.  
Besides, she had to do something else. She'd just check if it was at their apartment tonight. She hurried to finish her work and get back home early. « Haru, I'll see you there! » She left without losing any more time, jumping on her motorcycle like all the other times. Once at the apartment, she realized with despair the report wasn't there either. Oh well, she'll just have to start it all over again. Helllll no! She didn't want to redo it! She'd find out where it was! She smiled. It sounded just like a big mystery in those police novels. She giggled while imaging her and Haru as detectives, searching for the top-secret report that had been reported missing. And Rei would be the expert in almost everything that helped them, with Nagisa as the big boss that nobody knew the true identity. Mako would be the terrified and sobbing witness and Rin the big villain trying to stop them by sending some bad waves of dark energy. As she imagined the whole adventure, she took a shower and started cooking, but forgot to put clothes on, instead of the unique towel that she put around her. But the story in her head was way more fun than her real life!  
Someone knocked at the door. She knew it wasn't Haru, because he would have just get in, nor Nagisa because he would have done the same thing. Neither Rei, because he would have texted her before coming and why would he come? Mako would have entered too, since he was used to just come in. Who the hell was it? She went at the door and opened it, and of course, it had to Rin. « Yo. What are you here for?. » She didn't realized she still had only the towel on. He became as red as a tomato and started babbling. « I-I… um… Y-you, I… report… » He thought his head was going to explode. He tried not to look down, so he concentrated on her beautiful purple eyes, which made him even more uncomfortable. « Is there a problem? » « You… you… » She followed his eyes. « Oh. I'm not dressed. I thought I was, sorry about that. Come in, and make yourself at home. I'm just going to put some clothes on. » She left the entrance and got to her room, while he was carefully getting in the living room, still red.  
She came back, still not fully dressed (she was trying to put her shirt on). He looked somewhere else, trying not to blush again. « So? What are you here for? » « I… I founded your report. Nagisa accidentally took it and it was in his things. Damn, his office is messy. » « Imagine his apartment. » He made a grimace. « Must be hell. » She simply smiled and sat beside him, looking through a pile of CDs. « I'm glad we found it. I'll be able to play tonight. » He looked at her strangely. « Play? » « Yup. Video games. I always play until the morning. I have to reduce this bad habit of mine, though. » He sighed, thinking of his own bad habit. And he understood a little more while she was almost always late. The front door opened, revealing Haru. « Yo, Haru! » He immediately spotted Rin and couldn't get his eyes of him. « What's he doing here? » « He only came to tell me he founded my report. » « Couldn't he have texted you, or something? » « About that… » The red-haired guy started. « I couldn't because I don't have her number… » « Oh. You should have told me earlier. Give me your hand. » She grabbed a pencil and wrote her number in his hand, with her name, Kyosuke Saito.  
He forced himself to stay still. Shit… That was how girls at the bar gave him their number for him to call them back and… flirt a little more, or make out. No, she was only his colleague for work. He forced himself to think about something else than this little detail. The important thing was… He had her number, so he could call and text her anytime he wanted to, and not just drop at her place and risk to find her not dressed again. « Are you alright, Rin? You're all red… » « No, no! I'm fine! Reallyyyyy fine! » She smiled and got up to continue cooking. « T-then, I'll take my leave! » He started to head to door and put his shoes. He opened the door and before he closed it behind him, he heard: « See ya', Rin! ». God, he hated when she was like that. So cute.

Again. Why was he drinking again? Still surrounded of pretty girls that were flirting with him. Still thinking of her. Damn, he had to stop drinking. Since he wasn't sober anymore, he kind of… flirt with almost every girl he saw. When the door opened on a new one, at midnight, he immediately thought he'd attack her too. He saw some of the other guys spotting her, and some were already approaching her. In the bar, it was the law of the strongest. But he some of them reached her before he could and as he turned back, he recognized the girl's voice. « Don't you dare touch me, you fucking pig. » « Oh, come on, babe, let's play together. » « Fuck no. Now leave me alone, would you? » Rin saw the man starting to get angry, so he intervene and went between the girl and him. « Hey, she's with me, okay? Leave her alone. » The man stayed silent for a moment, then started to left, mumbling. « Better check your bitch you bastard. » Rin sighed and turned to face the girl. « Thanks. » She said. « Oh, it's… nothing. I guess. I thought you needed help, so… » « It's not the first time it happens to me, so I know how to deal with it, but still, it was sweet of you. I would have punched him, I think. » She was still smiling. « I didn't knew you came here, Kyo. » Her purple eyes looked at the alcohol menu. « I don't come often, but I thought I'd give myself a break of video games, tonight. Man, When I play online, it's pretty harsh. » He laughed. « If you say so. » He noticed she was staring at him, and he couldn't help to continue smiling. « You're not really sober, are you? » « Nope! » She tilted her head. « Well, guess I just discovered a new part of you. Am I right? » « Yup! » She smiled as he continued drinking and giggled.

« I still have a lot to discover about you, Rin Matsuoka. »


End file.
